I Can Fix That
by OnceUponAnEmmaSwan
Summary: Modern CS fanfic! High School! Car won't start. Forgot her homework. Big project due in two days. What else could go wrong? When a new student shows up in her Geometry class, Emma and Killian click right away. When Killian helps her get out of trouble for forgetting her homework, she realizes that she might like this guy. But is she ready to jump into another relationship?
1. Follow My Lead

"Again?" Emma Swan whispered trying to hold back the anger as she tried to start her car only to discover that it wouldn't start. "That's the second time this week!" She got out of the car and slammed the door. She stormed into the house, dropping her keys on the counter.

"Mom!" Emma yelled. Her mother Mary-Margaret ran down the stairs and asked, "Emma what's wrong? I thought you left for school already." Emma's little brother crawled around the corner and looked up at his sister and said, "Memma?" Emma rolled her eyes. "Not now Henry. Mom, can you drive me to school? My car is dead. Again."

"Of course, let me go get Henry's shoes." Emma walked to the garage and hopped in the shotgun-seat of the car. Two minutes later, her mom came into the garage with Henry. "Shoes. I couldn't find the shoes," she said as she put the baby in the car seat. "Hurry up mom, I'm gonna be late," Emma said as Mary-Margaret sat in the front seat.

As they were driving Emma yelled, "No!" "Emma, what is it now?" Her mom asked. Emma covered her face with her hands. "No, no, no! I forgot my geometry paper on my desk! Mrs. Patterson is gonna kill me! Could anything else go wrong today?" Mary-Margaret stayed silent, not knowing what to say to her fuming daughter. "Memma?" Henry said quietly. Emma just groaned.

As they pulled up to Storybrooke high, Emma's school, Mary-Margaret looked at her daughter. "Have a good day ok?" Emma stared at her mom, "Are you serious?" "Just try ok?" Her mom tried. "Why are you so optimistic mom? It's infuriating," Emma mumbled and got out of the car. She flung her backpack over her shoulder and managed to say bye to her mother.

As she walked through the front doors of the school, she walked straight to her locker. She grabbed her books for her first period class. Chemistry. "Emma!" She heard her best friend Elsa tell from behind her. "Elsa I have to get to class, I'll talk to you later," Emma said in an irritated tone. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked. "Car is dead. Forgot my homework. Mrs. Patterson is gonna kill me. Is that a good enough explanation?" Emma explained, clearly frustrated. "Yea that's good enough. I'll see you later," Elsa said as she turned to walk towards her locker down the hall.

Emma walked into her class just as the bell rang and slammed her books down on her desk and slid into her seat. She listened to her teacher talk about Sodium and Magnesium for 55 minutes straight and Emma was so caught up in all of her troubles from the morning that she didn't even pay much attention. She had Geometry next period and she was dreading it. When she didn't think she could take anymore, her teacher said something that caught her attention.

"In two days, on Friday, you will be expected to present an essay on an element of your choice. This will be a big part of your grade, so it would be in your best interest to do well on this essay," Mr. James said. Emma just stared at her teacher, dumbfounded. How could a day be this horrible? "Only two days?" Her friend Ruby, who sat next to her, asked. "Yep." Emma said flatly. "Looks like we are gonna be pretty busy," Ruby sighed.

The bell rang and Emma got up to leave the class. She left the classroom and she walked back to her locker. She out her chemistry books back and closed her locker. She had everything in her backpack that she needed, except for her homework. Everybody thought that Mrs. Patterson was one of the worst teachers at Storybrooke high. If you forgot your homework, she gave you two-times as much homework the next day. Emma didn't think she could take twice as much homework on top of this Chemistry project.

Emma walked into her class and sat in a seat 2 minutes before the bell rang. She didn't want to be late on top of forgetting homework. If you were late to Mrs. Patterson's class, she sent you to the principal as soon as you walked into the room. Mrs. Patterson wasn't in the room and there were only a few other people in seats. She stared at the clock waiting for the bell to ring.

Mrs. Patterson walked into the room as soon as the bell rang. There was a tall boy following behind her. Emma had never seen him before. "Everybody, this is Killian Jones. He's new here at Storybrooke High and I want you to make him feel welcome in this class." Emma rolled her eyes. How could anyone be welcomed in her class? "Killian, why don't you go sit by Emma? There's an open seat by her," Mrs. Patterson said kindly. Emma's eyes shot up when she heard her name.

Killian came and sat next to Emma. "Hey," Killian said. Emma looked over at him, "Are you talking to me?" Killian laughed, "Of course I am, love, you are sitting next to me aren't you?" Emma smiled, something she never thought she'd do in a day as horrible as this. "I'm Emma, Emma Nolan." He reached his hand out to shake hers. "Nice to meet you Emma Nolan." "What school did you transfer from?" Emma asked. "I've been homeschooled all my life," Killian said proudly. Emma's mouth dropped, "Seriously?" "Seriously." He said and smiled.

Just as Emma was about to say something to him, Mrs. Patterson spoke. "Students, I need you to come bring me your homework from yesterday." Emma groaned and leaned her head on her desk. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, confused. "I forgot my homework, and you'll find out soon enough that forgetting homework is one of the worst things you could do in this class," she said. He smirked as he pulled out a piece of paper from his backpack, "I can fix that." He unscrewed the lid of his water bottle and knocked it over, spilling water all over the table, and her homework.

"Follow my lead," he whispered. "Oh no, Emma I'm sorry!" Emma was almost too shocked to speak, but she managed to say, "My homework! It's ruined!" Killian held back a smile as he picked up the paper and it ripped into 2 pieces with smeared pen-ink all over it. "Yes, that is ruined," he said softly.

"What is going on over here?" Mrs. Patterson asked as she strolled over to the desk that Emma and Killian shared. Killian was the first to reply. "I was taking a sip of water and when I set it back down on the desk I tipped it over and the water Emma's homework. I'm so sorry." Emma tried her hardest not to laugh. He was a really good actor. "Oh it's okay Killian, it was just an accident!" Mrs. Patterson said sweetly. Emma looked at Killian with wide eyes. Mrs. Patterson was NEVER like this. She must really like new students. Killian smiled at her.

An hour later after the class, Emma ran out of the class room with Killian right behind her. As soon as she was outside of the class room, both her and and Killian burst out laughing. When Emma finally caught her breath, she said "That was brilliant! You were amazing!" Killian smiled a huge grin, "I couldn't let you get in trouble for that!" "Why not? We just met," Emma laughed. "Well you seemed stressed and you seemed like a nice lass, so I thought I'd help you out," Killian said.

Emma smiled at him and their eyes locked for a split second. It was a magical second. Then Emma breathed a sigh of relief and laughed again. "That was so close! You are a really good actor!" Killian nudged her, "You are too!" Emma smiled, "Thank you." "You're very welcome," Killian said. "What class do you have next? I can tell you where it is," Emma suggested.

"Funny you should ask that, I actually have theater next," he said with a laugh. Emma replied, "Speaking of acting! That's actually what I have next too! Just follow me!" She walked down the hallway until they got to a large auditorium with double doors. Killian ran in front of Emma and grabbed the handle of the door. "Milady," he said as he held the door for her. "Why thank you," she said and giggled. They found two seats next to each other and they sat down.

She looked over at him and smiled. Something about him just made her smile. She had been having a horrible day, and he turned her day around. She had just met him and something seemed different about him. They had clicked as soon as he said, 'Hey,' to her. She already thought of him as a friend, even thought they had just met an hour ago. He barely even knew her and he played a trick to get her out if trouble. She liked him. Perhaps even more than just a friend.


	2. The Neal Incident

"Hi stranger," Elsa said as she sat down next to Emma at the lunch table. Emma turned and looked at Elsa, "Hey! Sorry about earlier, I was just...stressed." Elsa smiled. "It's fine. You seem to be happier now, what happened?" Emma laughed. "You aren't gonna believe me." "Try me," her best friend said with a smile.

Emma told Elsa the whole story and by the time she had finished, her friends Ruby and Regina had joined them. Elsa gasped when Emma told her what Killian did for her. "You just met him and he did that for you?" Emma smiled and nodded. "He was so sweet, and he's into acting just like me!" "He totally likes you, Ems," Ruby said and Emma blushed. Regina laughed, "She totally likes him too!"

The girls kept talking about Emma's morning when Emma saw Killian walk into the lunch room. The three other girls saw where she was looking and Elsa asked, "Is that him?" Emma quickly looked away and went back to eating her lunch and the girls laughed. "That's definitely him," Ruby giggled. Emma tried not to pay attention to her friends when she heard someone behind her say, "Emma."

Emma didn't turn around but she replied coolly, "What do you want Neal?" Emma didn't want to talk to her ex, let alone look at him. "I just wanted to talk to you, you never talk to me anymore," Neal said. Emma brought herself to turn around. "Neal I don't want to talk to you, leave me alone." Neal just laughed and responded, "Come on babe, just talk to me. Can't you just forgive and forget?" Emma was mad now. She stood up so she was face to face with him.

It was hard for her not to yell, but she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. She breathed and said, "Don't you dare call me that. I want nothing to do with you. We're done." Neal seemed to be getting frustrated with her. "Don't be that," he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "We were so happy together, what happened?"

Tears started to form in her eyes. "You happened. Now go away," Emma stated. "Let go of me," she said, tying not to cry. "Don't be like this. Listen to me," Neal looked at her with a cold stare. He suddenly let go of her shoulders and turned around. That's when Emma realized that Killian was there.

"She told you to go away," Killian said sternly and pushed Neal aside. He looked at Emma, "Are you okay, love?" Emma nodded and grabbed her half-eaten lunch and threw it away. She turned to walk towards the door to leave. He called after her but she didn't look back.

"Hey, Killian right?" Elsa asked. Killian responded, "Yes, why?" "Emma just broke up with Neal over the summer because he was cheating in her. It's been really hard for her. Just give her a break. Killian looked in the direction that Emma had gone. Regina added, "That's what she does. She runs. Just give her a minute. Or a day. Or a week." "Thank you," Killian said and he turned to walk back to his table.

At the end of the day, Emma got out of P. E. and she grabbed her things and headed to the front of the school. She waited for her mom for easily 20 minutes. And she didn't come. She texted her.

[{Emma} Mom are you coming?]

[{Mary-Margaret} The car battery is dead. I can't. Sorry honey.]

[{Emma} Ok I'll see if Elsa can bring me home]

Emma sighed. She texted Elsa but she never responded. Emma remembered that Elsa had volleyball practice. "Great." Emma said angrily. She sat down in the side walk with her head in her hands. What a horrible day.

She finally stood up and started to walk down the sidewalk towards her house. She decided to walk the six miles home because nobody else she knew was around. She thought back on the time that she and Neal broke up. She had seen him at a diner holding hands with another girl when she was picking up food for her mother. She had walked over to the table, fuming, and Neal seemed shocked that she was there. The other girl just smiled. What a brat.

Emma hated Neal. He betrayed her trust. Emma had a hard time trusting anybody after the "Neal incident". She didn't want to trust anybody because they could end up hurting her like Neal had. Killian had cared about Emma and he stood up for her. She liked him, but they had just met! What was Emma thinking? How could she like him, she could never have another relationship after what happened with Neal! Or could she?


	3. Roller Coaster

**Hey guys! That you so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! This was my first fanfic and I'm so glad y'all like it! I'll try to post new chapters as often as I can! I'm having surgery in Wednesday so I don't know how often I'll be posting after that, but I will try to post new chapters for you guys as often as I can!**

"Do you need anything, Emma?" Her mother asked softly. Emma shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother tried again. "Not really," Emma said. She didn't feel like talking about it but at the same time she wanted to tell someone. Her day had been horrible. And then great. And then 20 times worse. What a roller coaster.

Her mom started to leave the room when Emma said, "Wait." Mary Margaret turned around. Emma told her about her day about how she had a chemistry project due in two days. She told her about Killian and how he helped her get out of extra homework. Her mom smiled when Emma said that. And then she told her about Neal.

"Oh honey," Mary Margaret said and pulled her daughter in for a hug. Emma started crying. "Neal is such a..." Emma couldn't finish her sentence. Her tears kept her from saying anything else. "I know, I know," Mary Margaret said in an attempt to sooth her daughter. "He doesn't deserve you. You are too amazing for someone like him. You'll find someone else. Maybe even this Killian you tells me about."

Emma wiped her eyes. "Nobody will ever truly care about me, mom. Nobody ever will." Mary Margaret almost started to cry herself. She felt so helpless. She wanted to help her daughter, but she couldn't find the right words to say. "Emma, he really seemed to care that Neal was hurting you. You should talk to him."

"No mom! He'll just-he'll just end up being like- like everybody else," Emma said between sobs. Her mom just sighed. "Emma, you can't think that everybody is going to be like Neal. There are other guys out there, the world isn't all good, but it isn't all bad either. I know you just met him, but maybe try to get to know him better. All I want is for you to be happy."

Emma smiled. "Ok. I'll try to talk to him." Mary Margaret hugged her daughter again. "I love you Emma." Emma hugged her mom back. "I love you too." As Mary Margaret went to walk out of the room Emma said, "Can you not tell dad about this? He'd probably kill Neal instantly." Mary Margaret laughed, "You wouldn't want that?" "I don't exactly want the whole school knowing my dad killed one of the most popular guys at school, even if I do hate him," Emma laughed.

Emma stayed up till 11 working on her Chemistry project. She got more than half of it done and she felt proud of her work. There was that roller coaster again. It went up.

When she got to school the next morning, she had one mission. Find Killian. But she came across Elsa first. "Emma! Are you ok?" Elsa asked. Emma hugged her and said, "I'm fine!" "I'm sorry that, uh, Neal was being like that yesterday." "It's ok, you had nothing to do with it." Emma smiled and continued, "Thanks for being there for me." Elsa smiled, "Anytime!"

Emma walked over to her locker to grab her chemistry books when she saw Killian standing by his locker, which was only a few down from hers. He saw her at the same time that she saw him and she smiled. He walked over to her. "Are you ok?" Emma nodded, "I'm fine." "Look I don't know who that guy was, but he was hurting you and I wasn't gonna stand by and let him do that," Killian told her. "Thank you," Emma said quietly not looking at him.

"What'd you say love?" He asked. This time she looked at him. "Thank you." "It's no problem," he smiled. She didn't know what to say. There was a part of her that wanted to walk away. The part that told her that every guy was the same and that everyone would hurt her in the end. But there was another part of her, a small part, that said that she should let him in. That she should try to be friends with him. Or possibly more.

Her thoughts pulled her in two different directions. She didn't really know which was the right decision, the right choice, the right thought. She wanted to believe that he was good. She wanted to believe that he was not like Neal. She just didn't know.

"Look Killian, thank you for standing up for me. It really means a lot. But after what happened with Neal, I-I just don't know if I can start another relationship that quickly," Emma said slowly. "Oh, so you thought I was pursuing a relationship?" Killian asked with a smirk on his face. Emma stuttered, "Oh I just thought.." He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok love. I know what you mean. I recently got out of a relationship too."

Emma looked up at him. "You did?" "Aye," he said. "Look, here's my number. If you ever want to talk just call me or text me." He handed her a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it. She stuck it in the pocket of her jeans. "Thanks," she said and smiled. Just then the bell rang. "Oh no, I have to get to class," Emma cried, "Bye!" She waved and ran into Chemistry class. Killian smiled and walked to his first period class, determined to try to win Emma's heart.


	4. A Problem with Problem 7

**Ok I finally have a new chapter! Sorry I took so long to update, I've been recovering from surgery. Also, I just wanted to clear up some confusion. I got a few reviews asking about a few parts of the story and I just wanted to answer them. First of all, I hadn't really thought about the fact that Emma's brother had the same name as her ex, and that totally doesn't make any sense. So I went back and changed her brother's name to Henry. Henry is Emma's son obviously, but she's only a teenager in this story, so it's her brother instead. Also, I put her last name as Swan but it really should be Nolan. So I changed that too. And lastly, Emma's brother was not in the last chapter, but keep in mind he is only a baby. In my head I was picturing that he was napping, but I should have specified that. I hope I cleared up any confusion, but if you are still confused about something, just put it in a review! That said, let's move on to the story!**

Emma jumped in her mother's car, a big smile on her face. Mary Margaret was a little stunned. "Memma!" Henry yelled while clapping his hands. _Emma_ turned around in her seat and said in a cheery voice, "Hello Henry!" She turned back around as her mom started to drive.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Mary Margaret said with a laugh. "I take it you had a good day?" Emma nodded, "Yeah, I had a pretty good day." Emma's smile was rare, with as stressed as she was about school all the time and after recently going through a break up, a smile was quite rare from her.

"Why was your day so good?" Her mother asked. Emma smiled, "Well, Ms. Patterson was actually nice today. It was shocking. I personally think it's just because of Killian, but that's beside the point. I barely have any homework, it shouldn't take me more than an hour." Mary Margaret still wasn't getting what she wanted to hear.

"Did you talk to him?" Emma suddenly acted casual. "Who?" Her mother laughed. "I think you know who!" Emma smiled and rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, I talked to him." Mary Margaret kept pushing. "And?"

Emma blushed. "He might have given me his number." Her mom was so happy for her daughter. Emma's breakup with Neal had a big impact on her. She stopped eating for over a week until her mother finally convinced her to eat something. She never smiled and she always wanted to be alone. Elsa had tried to help, but Emma didn't want her help. She didn't want anybody's help. Mary Margaret was happy that her daughter now had someone in her life to make her smile again.

"So are you gonna text him?" Mary Margaret asked. "No," Emma responded, "I won't text him until I need to." Mary Margaret laughed and shook her head, "Oh, Emma."

After finishing her Chemistry project, Emma tried to finish the little homework she had from Ms. Patterson's class. She couldn't figure out one of the problems. Ema asked her mom, but she had no idea. "Why don't you ask Killian," Mary Margaret asked her daughter. Emma sighed, "You really want me to text him don't you?" "Just do it," Mary Margaret said and left the room.

Emma pulled the crumpled up piece of paper out of her pocket. She went to her contacts and typed in the number, saving it to the list.

[{Emma} Hey, it's Emma!]

She sat at her desk, waiting to see if he'd respond. She out her phone down and went back to at least try to solve the problem. Then her phone went off.

[{Killian} Hey Emma! :)]

[{Emma} So, I have a question.]

[{Killian} Yes?]

[{Emma} It's about Geometry.]

[{Killian} I take it you and Geometry aren't very good friends.]

[{Emma} Haha, very funny. I'm completely stuck on this problem and I have no idea how to even begin to solve it.]

[{Killian} Let me guess. Problem 7?]

[{Emma} How'd you guess?]

[{Killian} I had trouble with that problem too.]

[{Emma} Oh ok. Would you be able to help? You seem to be a lot better at math than I am.]

[{Killian} I think I can fix that. :)]

[{Emma} I've heard that one before!]

[{Killian} Do you want me to come over and help?]

[{Emma} Is that too much trouble?]

[{Killian} No it's not a problem at all! Address?]

[{Emma} 2027 N. Swan Ln.]

[{Killian} Thank you! See you soon.]

Emma put down her phone. She ran out of her room into the kitchen where her mom was feeding Henry a jar of baby food. "Hey mom?" Mary Margaret turned to look at her daughter. "Yea?" "Killian said he'd come over and help me with my Geometry. Is that okay?" Mary Margaret smiled. "That's no problem! I'd actually love to meet him myself!"

"Mama!" Henry cried. Mary Margaret turned back to Henry. "Okay, here's more," she said as she out another bit of the mush in Henry's mouth. Just then they heard the garage door open and Henry yelled, "Dada!"

Emma ran to her dad and gave him a hug. "Hey dad!" David hugged his daughter back and said, "Wow a hug from Emma, that's rare!" "Hey! I give you plenty of hugs dad," Emma said defensively. "I know, I know," he said and smiled.

He walked over to Henry. "How's this little monster doing?" Henry laughed with a huge smile on his face, showing his four front teeth. Mary Margaret glanced at Emma giving her a you-know-you-need-to-tell-him look. Emma's dad was very overprotective and she didn't know how he would react knowing a boy was coming to their house.

"Dad?" Emma said slowly. David turned towards her. "Yeah?" Emma sighed, "So I need help with Geometry and I invited one of my friends to come help me. I know you can be protective, but I thought I'd tell you that it's a boy. I promise he's not my boyfriend, I swear," Emma explained.

David looked at Mary Margaret. Emma could tell that her mom had probably mouthed something. Her dad looked back at her and smiled. "Emma, that's totally fine." Now it was Emma's turn to smile. She went over to her dad and hugged him again as she said, "Thank You."

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. Nobody moved, so Mary Margaret gestured to Emma. "Are you going to get that?" Emma quickly turned towards the door and she ran to answer it. Her mom and dad exchanged a glance that clearly showed tag they knew that their daughter liked this guy.

Emma opened up the door and smiled when she saw Killian. "You wanna come in?" Emma asked awkwardly. Killian sensed that she felt very awkward about him coming over so he accepted her invitation and said, "Sure, I would love to come in." Emma led him to the kitchen and introduced him to her parents.

"Killian, this is my mom, Mary Margaret," Emma said as Killian extended his hand to shake her mother's. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Nolan," he said kindly. She smiled and said, "Please, just call me Mary Margaret." Emma liked how much of a gentleman he was. Neal was the complete opposite. "And this is my dad, David," Emma said. Killian shook his hand as well. "It's a pleasure meeting you as well."

After the introductions were made, Emma asked, "Killian do you want something to drink?" "Water is fine, thank you love," Killian answered her. Emma glanced at her parents and she thought that they seemed very approving. She brought Killian his water and said, "Let me go grab my homework. We can work on it out here." She saw her dad nod his head slightly. Emma knew her dad would never approve of her in her bedroom with a guy, alone. Emma had the discernment to know what to go and what not to do as far as boys were concerned. Her dad was just, well, overprotective.

She brought out her homework. Her mother had resumed feeding Henry. Her dad was sitting at the counter working on sone sort of paperwork. David was the Sheriff of Storybrooke. He often came home with work to do at home. Emma sat down at the kitchen table across from Killian. "Shall we get started?" Killian asked her. Emma smiled and replied simply, "Sure."


	5. Thank You

**Hey, everyone! I have a new chapter! Thank y'all so much for the follows and favorites and reviews! I really didn't expect y'all to like the story so much! Really quick before we get to the story, some of you didn't like that I changed Emma's brother's name to Henry. So I need your opinion. What should I make her brother's name and what should I make her ex's name? Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter!**

The next day, Friday, Emma sat down at the lunch table and within minutes Regina and Ruby sat down by her. "Hey guys!" Emma said happily. Her friends exchanged a glance and Ruby said, "Is this Emma?" Emma giggled and responded, "Yes you guys, it's me." "It's so unlike you to laugh, wow," Regina teased.

Just then, Elsa came over with a girl they didn't recognize. Emma smiled and said, "Hey Elsa, and..." "This is Anna, my sister," Elsa explained. "Oh ok! I've heard a lot about you Anna," Emma said. Anna smiled at her and Elsa said, "She was homeschooled in seventh and eighth grade, and our mother gave up on trying to teach high school. Do you guys mind if she sits with us?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Not at all," Ruby said and scooted over to make room for Elsa and Anna. "Thanks guys! Elsa talks about you guys all the time," Anna said excitedly. Regina suddenly spoke up. "Hey I have to tell you guys something!"

All their eyes turned to Regina to hear what she was so excited about. "So you know the cute, new captain of the football team, Robin?" They all nodded. "Well I met him, and he's really nice! He's not a jerk like the football captains usually are. He told me that we should hang out more!"

Ruby squealed. "Oh my gosh Regina, are you serious?" Regina nodded quickly. "Yeah!" Emma smiled at her friend and said, "I'm so happy for you, Gina!" "Thanks, Ems," Regina said and then asked, "What's going on with you and your new boyfriend?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "He isn't my boyfriend! I just met him a couple days ago!" Ruby laughed and said, "You didn't answer the question!" Emma responded, "Well, he gave me his number, he came over to my house to help me with homework, and he met my parents and they both seemed to approve."

Elsa's jaw dropped. "No way!" "Yes way!" Emma countered. Ruby squealed again and said, "Emma that's awesome!" "Thanks," Emma said, "Have you guys met him yet?" "Briefly," Elsa answered. Regina suddenly spoke up. "I didn't know if I should say anything, but I have a class with him at the end of the day. I was talking to him yesterday and I asked if he was settling in and finding friends. He said that he met Robin and they were already good friends. That's how I got introduced to him. He also mentioned that there was a certain girl that he liked..."

Emma blushed as soon as Regina said that, thinking that he was probably talking about her. "Awwww," Anna said, "That's so sweet!" Ruby laughed, "I told you that he liked you!" Emma laughed.

Just then the bell rang and they all started to walk to class. They all had the same class this period so they walked together, talking about Emma's admirer. Then Emma got a call on her phone. When she saw it was her mom, she picked it up. "Hey mom, what's up?"

Emma's face suddenly fell. She started walking in the other direction. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "Emma what's wrong?" Elsa asked, but Emma was too far ahead to hear.

Emma clearly wasn't paying attention to where she was going, because she ran right into somebody, and it just so happened to be Killian. "Sor-sorry," Emma stuttered. Killian noticed right away that something was quite wrong with her. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma sighed and said, "It's my- my dad. He-he got shot." A tear rolled down her face. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. "I've gotta go," she said while getting her things from her locker, "I've gotta go get permission to leave." She turned and started walking towards the office.

"I'll come with you," Killian said while walking after her. Emma turned around and said, "No, you'll miss your class." He laughed, "That's isn't a problem at all, love" Emma smiled, "Okay." As they walked towards the office, he put his arm around her shoulder, fully expecting her to shrug it off, but she didn't.

After getting permission to leave, Killian walked her out to her car. "Thank you, Killian," Emma said with a smile, "Thank you for caring." Killian smiled back at her. "You're very welcome." Emma hopped in her car and went to start it, only to discover that is was dead, again. Emma burst into tears.

"Could anything else go wrong?" She sobbed. She got out of her car and leaned against the door with her head in her hands. "Emma?" Killian said. Emma looked up at him with reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "I can take you." Emma managed to ask, "You would do that?" Killian smiled, "Of course."

Emma was overwhelmed. She wanted to be happy about how Killian was helping her, but all she could think about was her dad. When they got to the hospital, she found her mother in the waiting room. Killian hung back as Emma ran up to hug her mom.

"Mom, how is he?" Emma asked nervously. Mary Margaret sighed and answered, "He's not the greatest, but they think he is going to be okay. He was shot in the shoulder and the leg, it would've been worse had it been closer to his chest." Emma breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "Can I see him?"

"He is in surgery right now. The bullet in his shoulder was so deep, they needed to perform surgery," Mary Margaret explained. "Oh," Emma said quietly, "Where is Henry?" "He's with Belle," her mother said, "She volunteered to watch him."

After talking to her mother for a bit, Emma realized that she didn't know where Killian had gone. "Hey Mom, I'll be right back," she said. She walked outside the hospital to see him getting in his car. "Hey Killian!" She called while running towards his car. He got out of his car and looked at her.

"How is he?" He asked. Emma sighed, "I think he's good. He is in surgery right now. My mom seemed to think he would be fine." Killian smiled, "I'm glad. I'm glad I could help you get here." Emma smiled. "Thank you." "Of course, love," Killian said.

Emma looked into his very blue eyes. She knew now. He wasn't gonna be like Neal. He cared about her. He wanted to help her. "Killian, you know how I said yesterday that I didn't want to start another relationship because of what happened with Neal?" He nodded. "Well, after today, I know you won't be like Neal. I want to try to, you know, make it work. If you want to, at least."

He smiled at her and responded, "I'd love to." He looked at her. He thought about his last girlfriend Milah who had been a lot like Neal. She had ditched him for someone else. She had sent him a few pleading texts since then asking if they could start over, but he didn't want to want to start over with her. He wanted to start with Emma.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. "Yes, love I'm fine," he answered with a smile. He got a little caught up in the moment and he leaned in to her. Emma realized what he was pursuing and she started to lean in towards him too. They were only inches apart when Emma pulled back. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she said with a small laugh.


End file.
